te necesito
by feriyen
Summary: Dante, sienpre a perdido las cosas importantes para el peo ahora tiene lo que siempre quizo a su lado y no dejara que nadie, ni nada lo aleje de su lado NA/ok pesimo summary pero denle un oportunidad


Quisiera aclarar que DMC no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Capcom

**NA/**Hola, esta una historia que escribí en mi cuaderno espero que les guste, bueno aquí les dejo esta historia, sobre esta linda parejita

_Cursiva _sentido figurado

TE NECESITO, no me dejes nunca

Era una hermosa y tranquila mañana, como cualquier otro, en la agencia DMC, Dante dormía _cómodamente_ sobre su escritorio, cubierto por un pequeño cobertor, murmurando cosas incoherentes, y de repente las puertas de la agencia se abren con fuerza despertando a Dante, que perezosamente levanta la vista para ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello negros y ojos que sufren de heterocromia

-¡DANTE!-grita una furiosa lady-¡maldito desvergonzado!-asustando a Dante haciendo que se caiga de la silla y es que si Lady enojada es terrible, imagínensela furiosa, Dante prefiere enfrentarse una 20 demonios que una mujer arada furiosa

Mientras se acerca a Dante de forma peligrosa y con arma a mano,

-que….pasa Lady porque gritas-dijo Dante recobrando la compostura evitando demostrando temor y de paso mirando el reloj-aun es muy temprano para que empieces a enloquecer, empiezo a creer que deberías buscar novio o novia quien sabe-dijo Dante haciendo uno de sus chistes sin gracia

-CALLATE-dice una menos furiosa Lady, mirando a todos lados como buscando a alguien- y... donde esta Nero

Lady estaba muy sorprendida de no verlo limpiando, acomodando o preparando el desayuno ya que Nero resulto un buen cocinero, tanto que lady venia a comer a la agencia, con Trish y es que los almuerzos en la agencia son los mejores.

-Debe seguir todavía cumpliendo la misión que le encomendaste ayer en la "_noche"_ –dijo Dante con un tono irritado, volviendo acomodarse en su silla

-El es muy trabajador-dice Lady mirando al local y de paso a Dante, que al verlo su sangre hirvió de rabia- a diferencia de ¡Ti!

De la nada Lady le dispara a Dante, hasta que se acaban los cartuchos de su metralleta

-sabes si no fuera un demonio o humano corriente-dice Dante levantándose y sacando de su cuerpo las balas- eso me hubiera matado lo sabes no, y a todo eso se puede saber porque me estas disparando en primer lugar

-¡por el enorme hueco que dejaste en un crucero y de paso por cargarte al demonio-dice lady respirando profundamente y cerrando los ojos- con las obras de arte que había

-tranquila ya te pareces a Nero-dijo Dante recordando lo mal que la paso cuando Nero vio ese desastre-además firmaron el contrato no, no nos hacemos responsable de los daños

-DANTE sabes que esas obras de arte sobrevivieron a la segunda guerra mundial, y otras guerras, para que tú en una sola noche casi los destruyas-dice Lady sosteniendo el arma a mano ya cargada

Las puertas del DMC se vuelven a abrir dejando entrar a un chico de cabellos blanco, ojos celestes y piel blanca

-Dante-dice un muy cansado Nero-te… necesito

Nero al ingresar por completa saluda a Lady con la cabeza, se acerca a Dante y le da un pequeño beso, cuando se separa mira a Lady

-son evidencias de que hombre-dice un muy serio Nero entregando unos papeles a Dante, mirando a Lady por unos momentos, dirigiendo su mirada devuelta a Dante-desapareció cerca de unas ruinas, los testigos dicen que entro en un laberinto

-y eso que tiene-dice Dante volviendo a recostarse en su escritorio, Nero al verlo actuar así mira de nuevo a Lady la cual niega con la cabeza, al volver su vista a Dante y lo ve profundamente dormido, se aleja y se dirige la cocina, después de unos momentos vuelve con una jarra de agua con hielo, se acerca a Dante, le acaricia su cabeza con su Devil Bringer y le vacía la jarra de agua con hielo sobre su cabeza

DANTE al sentir el agua y el hielo sobre su cuerpo se levanta de golpe, y se golpea la cabeza con la pared, mientras se sobaba la zona dolorida maldice a todos los demonios de agua y hielo que existan

-Dante-dice Nero con una sonrisa-dentro de dos semanas ese sujeto celebraría su envestidura como sacerdote

-cuanto te ofrecieron-dijo Lady sonriendo, teniendo idea a lo que se refiere Nero, de paso queriendo ayudarlo a convencer a Dante

-mucho con solo decirte con ese dinero Dante estaría libre de deudas-dijo Nero con una sonrisa y eso que las deudas de Dante se habían reducido, gracias a lo buen administrador que era Nero- además con ese dinero ya no le deberías a Lady

-bueno y que esperamos-dijo Dante levantándose de golpe, tomando a sus armas preferidas y saliendo del local todo emocionado y la paga era tan buena eso significa que, la misión seria interesante, y subiéndose a su coche

Nero al verlo salir suspira con una sonrisa, y sube arriba a atraer ropa seca para Dante, ya que Dante no se dio cuenta que tenia la ropa mojada

Lady al ver eso sonríe de alegría, ya que ella sabe que Dante necesita a Nero y Nero a Dante, son como la luna y el sol tan diferentes, Nero es el sol de Dante y Dante su luna, ambos necesarios

Continuara

NA/ este era un one shot pero me salía un poco largo así que decidí dividirlo e partes, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado

Antes que nada acepto de todo, tomatazos, helados de limón, cualquier crítica constructiva o destructiva, para que me ayuden a mejorar mi historia, por favor dejen sus rewis, cualquier preguntan que tengan con gusto se las responderé


End file.
